Through his eyes
by Sheyana
Summary: A Vidanric POV fic starting from the beginning and going as long as you and I want it to. rating may go up later CH 6 UPDATED
1. The Duel

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

_Dedicated to my wonderful beta, ShannonLynn, I couldn't have done it without her! – _Check out her stories, they're great.

**Chapter 1 – The duel**

A spy woke Vidanric, Marquis of Shevreath at dawn.

The spy bowed his head before softly telling his news; the old Count of Tlanth was dead. After this shocking revelation, the spy went on to inform him that the new count was planning to come to Athanarel as soon as possible. Danric almost did not hear the second piece of news, his head was buzzing with what the first meant. He could not help but wonder why? Ever since the Astair's letter, earlier in the year, he had been wondering what their next move would be. It seemed it was coming. The young Count, named Branaric, riding to Athanarel to gather support for their bold plan. Danric sighed as he dressed, donning an outrageously fancy knee-length tunic with a cotton undershirt and trousers. He was tying his shirt-laces just as a knock sounded on the doorframe.

"Danric? Aren't you ready yet?"

Danric shook his head with inward relief as Russav began the day's banter. "Of course I am, what do you take me for? A fop? Or perhaps a vain peacock?" Danric mock glared as his friend entered and added "Well, out with it man!"

Russav simply looked his friend up and down. "Now Danric, why on earth would I think any of those things of you?" Russav was one of the few people who knew what Vidanric, Marquis of Shevreath, was really like. Danric had worked hard in his years at Court to foster the opinion that he was a dandy who thought of nothing but clothes and sports. It had worked. Thanks to a careful intelligence system and a determination to succeed, al but a select few at court believed that 'Danric was just what he appeared to be – a true fop.

But when away from court and in the privacy of his own, or his parents', home, Danric presented an entirely different prospect. Highly educated, the young man also held great prowess in all the fighting skills necessary for waging a full-scale war. To this he added the experience to know that the success of averting such a war was far better than even the glory of winning it.

"Russav, I had some disturbing news this morning-" Russav looked up as Danric's words were interrupted by tolling bells and he spoke again quickly. "Life! They would have to sound now, worry not, tell me when we have time."

Danric sighed "It was important, but I suppose it can wait. Come Cousin, put some pace in those legs, else we'll be late for Petitioners court." Vidanric paused and then drawled in his best court voice. "We wouldn't like to give certain people that pleasure now, would we?"

As they exited Danric's chambers a mask seemed to drop over his face. Gone was the knowing smile and glint in his eyes. Instead the eyes grew haughty and the lips curved into a vacant smile. Danric swaggered smoothly along, his chosen gait sure to show off his build and keep his clothes smooth and unwrinkled.

?><?. !","!. ?><?. !","!. ?><?. !","!. ?><?.

They arrived at the ancient throne hall just as the bell tolled for second green – the beginning of Petitioners Court. Danric and Russav strolled over to a Danric's gambling friends and Tamara, Russav's long-time flirt. Without time to settle into true conversation with any of them, 'Danric made a passing comment on the up-coming horse-race before turning his attention to the end of the hall where King Galdran sat in his goldenwood throne. Smiling slightly Danric compared his cousin's flirt with the king, it was no comparison really. On one hand you have a young, exceedingly beautiful woman and in the other you have the twisted and cruel countenance of the king.

Court came into session and the first petitioner came forward. The people had learnt long ago that matters such as raiders and high taxes were not to be brought before Galdran; the petitioner was always punished more than whoever he reported against. Instead, the court was used to try criminals. Noblemen and guards brought forward people who had committed crimes and told Galdran what they had supposedly done. The punishment for most was either death or a long imprisonment, which amounted to the same thing.

The first petitioner, a palace steward, brought forward a scruffy looking man who he had found poking around in the kitchens and Guest wing of the palace. Galdran looked momentarily annoyance, dismissed him with a disdainful wave of his ringed hand and called the scruffy man to his side. The Court stared with thinly veiled disbelief as Galdran appeared to listen as the man whispered in his ear for several moments. Every now and then throughout the speech Galdran looked up and considered a courtier suspiciously before leaning down again. Once the man had finished, Galdran called his guards and ordered them to take the man to the prison. He was to be executed the next day.

During this charade, many realized just who this man was, one of Galdran's spies. Of course, the man had to be killed because most present now knew what he was, and those that didn't would soon be told. Galdran shifted restlessly on his throne, and Danric, surprised at this display of emotion, realized that the man must have been high up in Galdrans' intelligence network. He may even have been the head - although his getting caught suggested otherwise.

The Court went on, with no items as intriguing as the first had been. This gave Danric a long time to consider all the meanings behind the strange episode with the spy. He was surprised when the bell rang for the end of morning Court and everyone 'on duty' that day slowly filed out.

Turning to Russav before the audience could depart, Danric spoke jokingly "Now my friend, it is time to discover the outcome of our wager from yester night." To the rest of their friends Danric explained "Russav was foolish enough, last night to bet that I could not beat him in a duel today. Of course I took him up on the bet. So let us change and adjourn to the practice courts to discover who is truly the best between us."

Danric grinned at Russav as their friends promptly started exchanging bets as to which of the two would win. The group quickly dispersed to their quarters to change out of the confining court clothes and into something more suited to a hard workout.

?><?. !","!. ?><?. !","!. ?><?. !","!. ?><?.

'Danric met Russav just outside the palace building and they began the short walk to the stables.

"Are you ready?" Danric enquired, "After all, I have a reputation to maintain."

Russav was dressed casually in a cotton shirt and trousers, a cloak over his arm. Danric's dress mirrored his friend's right down to the dusty, slightly worn boots, although Danrics were of slightly better quality, as they were imported from Marvolen-Hess where he had attended a military academy. Russav grinned "Do not be so sure you shall maintain it Cousin. I'm far better than you at dancing.

"Slander! Base and foul slander" Danric mocked indignation. "I have always been better than you, as I shall prove as soon as we enter the practice courts. So come Cousin, let us hurry."

As the two men conversed, they were strolling leisurely through the landscaped gardens to the stables, as the conversation ended they slung on their cloaks and sped their pace. Upon arrival at the stables, they met up with Tamara, Nimiar, Renna, Deric and many of their other friends. Setting a groom to saddle his horse, Danric watched as the others did this for themselves. The inevitable teasing that came from this behavior he waved aside with passing comments about messing up his hair and roughing his hands.

Once everyone had finished tacking up, the party mounted and turned the horses towards the practice court, taking off at a trot. Upon arrival they dismounted and handed the reigns to waiting grooms, then swept into the huge hall and selected their usual practice blades.

Pleading off having their duel straight away, Danric bowed elegantly to Renna and asked for a match. She curtsied in reply and brought her sword up. "I shall be careful not to tousle your hair Shevreath. I would not like to be responsible for such a travesty."

Danric mirrored her action and replied, "I am glad to hear that my lady. If my hair were disheveled I would be unable to fight my friend Savona due to embarassment at my appearance, and wouldn't that be a shame." The swords clashed and the bout began, Danric immediately showing his superior skill. The rest of the party squared off as well.

Danric quickly dispatched his opponent and watched Russav's duel with Deric until that also came to an end. Russav beat Deric soundly.

"Well my cousin," Danric drawled "Shall we have at it?"

Russav bowed slightly. "Ready to loose so quickly? I had not thought you so eager to loose our wager"

"You seem sure of yourself, Russav. Who is to say that it shall not be you on the receiving end?"

As the two squared off and saluted each other, all those who knew of the bet gathered to watch. Danric and Russav shared a grin before transferring their swords to their left hands and holding out their right hands to Nimiar and Tamara respectively. Somewhere in the hall, a minstrel started playing the harp. The women looked at each other, puzzled before taking the extended hands and curtsying prettily; the two lords dropped their swords and swept the ladies into dance holds.

Looking over Nimiar's shoulder, Danric called to their bemused friends. "You must judge who performs with the most skill!" Danric and Russav began to dance, the gathered crowd chuckling at the spectacle as the two competitiors lead their laughing partners in sweeping turns and grand steps around the floor. Soon the song was over and the men released their partners and bowed before turning to the assembled crowd with questioning looks on their faces.

The ladies, once released, turned to each other and curtsied mockingly to each other. Tamara saying dryly, "I'm sure you must cede to the skill of me and my partner Nimiar?"

"Well, who won?" Danric enquired. "Russav or myself?" A barrage of replies greeted this question, most containing some question about a sword fight.

"You did not think we were going to _fight_ did you?" Russav enquired with an innocent look on his face. "Oh no, the bet was about dancing, who was the better dancer, and we decided it must be settled today. Now, who won?"

After much deliberation the crowd decided that Russav had been better and had definitely won. Danric sighed and pulled out his coinbag. "How much gold was it this time Russav?"

"Now then Danric, you know very well it was nothing of the sort." Russav turned to the crowd. "His stake was appearing in an old-fashioned get-up to the next ball."

The crowd laughed as Vidanric sighed good-naturedly, his eyes crinkling with satisfaction. "Why did I ever agree to that?"

* * *

**Now, I know you're aching to, press the little button down there that says go and REVIEW!**


	2. The Ball

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

_Dedicated to Abby, my first reviewer – thanks!_

**Reviewers – **

**Abby** – Here's your update. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Crimson Archer – **Glad you like it, sorry to say he won't be turning fully into the Danric we know and love for a while!

**ShannonLynn** – Sorry, haven't written much else…although there is a Russav one in the works.

**Crystaltambaia – **I haven't really had much to go on about what Danric did yet, hopefully I'll get us all to the good part soon. I always get loose and lose wrong! Thanks for pointing it out!

**Ekirth – **Here's some more fun – hope you like it!

**FelSong** – It felt a little OOC, but I haven't had much to work with, hopefully it'll get better with time!

**Rubic-Cube - **blushes aww, thanks! Here's your next chappie!

**alois silverwolf – **Thanks for the compliment, what did you mean by the second part?

**Remi** – here's your update!

**Chapter 2 – The Ball**

Branaric, Count of Tlanth, arrived at court a day before Tamara's ball. A messenger had come that morning with word that he would be there by early afternoon and half the court had turned out to see what the new courtier was like. He rode up to the main guest wing of the palace unobtrusively, only one servant and a pair of guards, all riding, no carriages. Danric watched with amusement as the tall red-head dismounted and straightened his rumpled, out of date, tunic.

A groom came forward to take the horses and Deric stepped forward to welcome the newcomer.

"My Lord Branaric, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Lord Deric." Branaric bowed slightly before saying, "Please, call me Bran!"

"Of course, Bran," Deric smoothly replied before introducing him to the rest of the courtiers. Most of the assembled group were silently laughing at Bran, using their fans to communicate their amusement at the young count's clothing and manner. Once the introductions were finished, Tamara stepped forward.

"Please, Lord Branaric – Bran – would you attend my ball tomorrow evening? It would not be the same without you" She said, curtseying deeply.

"It would be a pleasure," Bran replied bowing slightly "I can't wait."

?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?.

Danric and Russav walked back to Danric room's together, discussing the young count in the manner that would be expected of the court dandies.

"The clothes, my dear Russav, that tunic!"

"I know, when do you suppose it was made? Thirty years ago?"

"At least, maybe longer."

The conversation continued along these lines until Danric's tapestry fell behind them He abruptly broke off and sighed.

"I wonder if he has ball clothes with him. Perhaps we should send some of mine."

Russav laughed. "Then again, with _you_ wearing old-fashioned clothing, he may not mind that his is, and we could use that wager to our advantage!"

Danric chuckled at that "You would exploit that, wouldn't you! But there is some truth in your argument." He thought for a moment. "We must give him time to settle in, say, until second green, and then perhaps I should call on the Count of Tlanth and offer my help in preparing for the ball? Maybe then I will find out what he plans to do here. He must also be presented to Galdran during first blue."

Russav grinned. "That sounds like a plan to me, Cousin. Until then, some food?" Danric nodded and called for one of his servants.

"Some food please Alec, for myself and the Duke."

The two men settled down on some cushions and waited for the food. While they waired, Danric spoke again. "You know that the old count is dead? I believe that the young count is here to gain support for some foolish plan or other to dethrone Galdran."

He stopped speaking once the food arrived and the tow men devoured it hungrily before stepping out of the room and separating, Danric to visit Branaric and Russav to call on Tamara.

Danric strutted towards Bran's rooms at a leisurely pace, walking the common ways to ensure he was seen. As he passed Renna, he bowed slightly and, upon her enquiry after his purpose, replied disdainfully,

"Why, to visit the Count of Tlanth of course. You can't expect me to let him turn up like that to Tamara's ball! My poor eyes!"

Renna laughed. "Of course, I should have known right away! But will he not find it strange when, after all your advice, you turn up in clothing fifty years out of date – as per your wager?"

Danric sighed, "Ah, my lady, that, I shall have to consider. I could wish that the wager had never taken place, for I will set such a horrile example for the newest of my students! I must be revenged on Russav for this. Any ideas, my lady?"

"Not one, I am afraid. And I am keeping you from your prospective student, this will not do! Off you go my lord, the count awaits."

Danric smiled slightly and bowed. "Good day to you Renna." He resumed his leisurely gait, glad that he had met Renna, she was one of the biggest gossips in court.

?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?.

Arriving at Bran's rooms, Danric tapped lightly on the door frame. He was answered by the young count himself holding the tapestry aside for him to enter. Bran spoke heartily.

"Come in, come in. You will forgive me for not remembering your name."

Danric smiled tightly. "Vidanric, Marquis of Shevraeth at your service, Count Branaric."

"Make it Bran, please!"

"Very well, Bran." Danric entered the room smoothly before speaking again. "I am here to offer you my advice and assistance with the ball tomorrow night, and your presentation at Court later today. You may ask anyone for my credentials and you will discover I am the best person to advise you in matters of fashion."

"I say, that is nice of you, although I don't know what you can do for me. The ball is too soon and I have meager funds," Bran answered slowly. "Mayhap some advice on how to act in front of Galdran first?"

?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?. !","!. ?> ?.

The day of the ball dawned fine and clear. Danric woke early and was grateful to find that no reports waited for him. Danric had arranged to call on Bran early and drop off a formal tunic for him to wear. An old one of his, Danric was sure the tunic would be recognized by some. He just hoped that the attention of most would be claimed by the odd garb he was about to don.

True to his word, Danric had found one of his father's old formal outfits and had it fitted to himself. He had chuckled every time he saw himself in the mirror. Instead of the current fashionable sleeveless tunics, this had long sleeves with full, scalloped ends. The laces, which Danric thought ugly when worn undone, were designed to be only half tied, to show the silk shirt underneath. Instead of his usual comfortable trousers, he wore tight breeches. And the entire costume was in ugly shades of green that had, supposedly, been fashionable.

Danric donned the outrageous outfit quickly, deliberately _not_ looking in the mirror. Before he lost his resolve, Danric walked swiftly out of his rooms and down to the main ballroom. The herald beside the doors goggled for a mere moment, before motioning to the footmen, who opened the huge doors. The herald walked to the top of the steps announcing, "Vidanric, Marquis of Shevraeth." He then retired behind the now-closing doors to laugh until the next guest arrived.

Vidanric took a deep breath and stepped out to the top of the stairs…

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! You shan't get any more unless you hit the little button that says GO! And review!**

_A/N – I know not much happens this chapter…it was needed to set everything up._


	3. Plottings and Plannings

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

_Dedicated to crystalambaia – she liked my work with Tamara, and pointed out subtleties to me that I hadn't noted consciously._

**Reviewers – **

**nebulia – **one update for you!

**Abby – **Sorry, I decided not to write the ball…although it may turn up in flashbacks, we'll see…I'm glad you like my dividers, I was trying to find something that looked good and that would accept, and came up with that!

**FelSong – **Yeah, a bit of a slow chapter, hopefully this one gets things going! Isn't Danric fun?

**rubic-cube – **Thanks! I can't wait for Mel either…she's such a spunky gal, hopefully I'll get there soon!

**Lucy** – I loved the outfit too! I love describing clothing

**crystalambaia – **Bran went to the capital in like the second chapter and you don't hear anything about his visit…thanks for the compliment about Tamara, she's a lot of fun to write in her brief appearances…sorry bout the typo!

**Me – **here's the next chappie

**Sabia – **Mel is coming soon, I promise! I'll try to keep Danric more IC, but I haven't had much to work with so far…

**Chapter 3 – Plottings and Plannings**

Danric and Russav slipped into a secluded alcove of the library, where all the records written by rulers were kept, and looked around furtively. In one hand Danric carried a copy of the worrying letter from the Astairs and in the other he carried a lit firestick. It was the middle of the night.

"Did we really have to do this now?" Russav whined slightly, before his face cracked with a yawn. "I wanted to sleep tonight, not plan!"

"Now Russav, we couldn't do this any other time…I've been putting this off for a while and you know it! This letter changes so much, we'll have to factor the Tlanthi's into our plans somewhere."

"Are you sure we'll need to? I mean, look at the letter; they have lots of ideas, but no substance. I know that Bran came to the city to gain support but it may just be all talk. I don't think it's as important as you make out."

"Perhaps you are right Russav, but how can we be sure? If we don't factor them in, and then they do act, where would that leave us? We would have to remake all our carefully laid plans!"

"I don't think that's going to happen, Danric. You made allowances for almost every eventuality! Why don't we leave the planning for some other time – you need sleep, admit it!"

Danric yawned.

"Go to bed Danric, catch up on your sleep!"

Danric gave in grudgingly and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet by his cousin. They never discussed what the plans consisted of while in the palace, it was too dangerous; they had been laid in Renselaeus and were only ever mentioned fully there. The king would have nothing to charge them with!

?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?.

The next morning Danric woke late and scrambled into his clothes so he would not be late to morning Court. He half-ran down to the Court room and arrived just before Galdran, slipping into place as the huge doors opened and the herald announced the king.

Court played out in the usual boring, biased fashion, with petitioners being brought forward and tried according to whether Galdran liked the petitioner or not.

Danric gladly left the hall as soon as it finished and he headed for his room, to change for the practice courts where he hoped to encounter some of his gambling friends. When he entered his room, he was surprised to find Bran sitting on one of the cushions. When he heard Danric approaching he looked up and grinned.

"It seems I must leave the palace, I am needed at home. You will convey my apologies to the rest? I was waiting for you to come before I left. My horse is saddled and ready; I have found out some disturbing news and must get home."

Danric smiled. "Of course I will. We shall miss you my lord."

Bran stood and bowed slightly before exiting the room. Danric, entering his bedchamber, wondered what news Bran could have received that would make him leave the palace so quickly. On his side-table lay a letter, sealed with his own seal, which meant it was from one of his spies. Danric caught up the letter hastily and opened the seal.

_Master,_

_The eagle has offered the mercenaries something more precious than gold. They will receive land, rich land with mountains. The country bumpkin should be warned, he will no longer own that land he treasures so much if the eagle has his way. The eagle's dog has orders to attack the country bumpkin's land and gain control, he will leave tomorrow. Once the mercenaries have taken their reward, the dog will own the land._

_Fly._

Danric went white. Well, that answered many questions; somehow Bran must have got word of this, and departed homewards to warn his people. But what chance did they have? Debegri wanted that land! It was the only thing he lacked. Russav must know of this.

Forgetting about the practice courts, Danric hurried out of his rooms and through the corridors. Knocking on the door frame, he entered the main room without waiting for a reply.

"Russav, I have news…"

?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?. !","!. ?>' ?.

Debegri departed at first light the next day, annoyed that Branaric had left the day before. He thundered out of the palace gates, surrounded by three ridings and followed by another ten. That was all he should need to crush the troublesome rebels.

Danric watched the cavalcade depart, a worried look on his face. If Debegri won Tlanth all their plans would be for nothing. On the rare chance that Debegri failed, Danric began to plan…If Debegri came back, he, Danric, would command the forces to overtake Tlanth, and he would approach the Tlanthis with a plan. There was no way he wanted them dead.

Danric turned away from the window with a small smile on his face. First, he would consult Russav, and together they would find a way to persuade the Tlanthis to ally with him.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a bit short! But what I have planned to come next just wouldn't fit with this chapter…It's coming up, Mel, The war, Plans…the failure of Debegri, but it won't arrive unless you hit the little blue button and REVIEW!**

A/N To all of you who wanted the ball scene – I've already had two comments on it even before I publish this chapter – I wasn't sure if I was going to do it, but I think I will, as a flashback – keep your eyes peeled!


	4. Debegri's Failure Begins

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

_Dedicated to FelSong, hopefully she learns that patience is a virtue, and gets what she asked me for soon. (muahahaha)_

**Reviewers – **

**Rubic-cube – **Hold your horses, Mel arrives in chapter 7, only two to go and you all get what you've been waiting for.

**Crystalambaia – **Hmm, I'm not sure, I always read it as Astair, I'll have to check on that! wanders away to look it up, eventually wanders back Well, whadaya know? It is Astiar…I'll have to remember that – thanks! Yep, an in between chapter it was…this one is too, sorta, everything is set in motion, plus there's a surprise in there for you…

**FelSong – **I told you I'd do the ball last chapter, you'll just have to wait and see if it turns up.

**Abby – **Sorry, this one has almost no Danric/Russav, hopefully there'll be more in CH5, it's fun to write their convo's!

**Chapter 4 – Debegri's Failure Begins **(a/n I know, lame title, but I couldn't think of anything else)

_Master,_

_Here are the reports on the dog's battles. I hope you find them enlightening._

15th day of the fourth month, 4742

No open battle yet. The Tlanthis seem to have retreated and yet strange things are happening. We arrived at a ruined Munth, the walls falling down and everything flooded. The flood had frozen. All our plans went out the window, we had no stronghold there. Since then it has gone from bad to worse. Roads are frozen ahead of us and our maps don't seem to be accurate, the signs all point every which-way and the countryside is changed from when we were last here. Every night our sentries are bombarded with ice and snow, and the attackers always melt into the bushes before we can retaliate.

22nd day of the fourth month, 4742

Much is unchanged. We are still bombarded nightly and misdirected daily. Today they flooded the camp and there was a disturbance in the woods. All the army went to one end of the camp, leaving no sentries, the fools. Before we returned, the command tent was filled with itchwort. Debegri was _not _happy.

28th day of the fourth month, 4742

Still unchanged, although no itchwort this time. While there have been raids, no open battle as of yet. Debegri is getting annoyed. It is long past the day he promised to throw down the Tlanthi leader's heads before the King. He is becoming impatient.

_More shall come soon, the country bumpkin is much smarter than he seems - or else has good help. According to rumor, the wild one is on campaign also, perhaps it is her. Be wary master, the ants are smarter than they seem._

_Fly._

Vidanric folded the letter and reports thoughtfully. Things were not going as he had thought, but perhaps he would be able to put part of his second plan into place. He would have to put some work into becoming the commander of the army in Tlanth.

He looked up, startled, as a knock sounded on the doorframe, quickly hiding the letters before calling out.

"Enter."

Lord Olervec Elbanek entered the room and bowed. Danric raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"My Lord Olervec, how may I help you?"

"I merely called to ask where you obtained the wonderful costume you wore to the ball last month?"

Danric shudder as he remembered _that_ ball.

"It was an old one of my father's."

"A pity, I would have liked one for myself, you seemed to have such a wonderful time while wearing it."

That tipped the memory over the edge.

_The great doors opened and Danric took a deep breath before stepping out to the top of the stairs. All conversation had stopped when the Herald announced his name, and as Danric reached the middle of the great staircase, all eyes were watching his descent. _

_By a day before the event the whole palace knew of the foolish bet Danric had made – and lost – with Russav. A wave of smiles swept the room, cracking the usually stiff court masks smartly._

_Danric stepped off the bottom step and bowed elaborately. He was glad this was one of the events that Galdran didn't feel the urge to attend. He rose from the deep bow and looked around the room with his usual bored expression._

"_What is this? No one dancing? What has the party come to? Nimiar, would you honor me with this dance?" Danric held out his hand to the aforementioned lady and motioned with his other to the band, who promptly started playing._

_Nimiar, laughing, curtsied slightly. "Of course my lord."_

_Danric swept her into his arms and began to dance elegantly to the music. "How have you been my lady?"_

"_Very well, thank you, my lord. May I compliment you on your costume tonight, you are looking especially well."_

"_Ah, you seek to pacify my pride, my lady – don't worry. I am planning to leave early tonight; I will not be able to bear these clothes for very long at all."_

_The dance ended and Danric released Nimiar to her next partner with a flourish. Turning to the next woman he saw, Danric bowed smoothly and offered his hand, carefully keeping his eyes lidded and his expression bored. She took it, and as they danced Danric saw Nimiar talking and giggling with many of her friends._

_Much later in the night, Danric looked up from his current partner to see Russav watching him. Russav, sensing his regard, also looked up and motioned for Danric to come over. Danric turned back to his partner and bowed._

"_If you will excuse me my lady? I must go and speak with Savona."_

"_Of course," she giggled, "I would not wish to keep you from your friend."_

_Danric bowed again and walked over to Russav._

"_What is it you wished to speak about with me so urgently?"_

"_I merely wished to compliment you on your dress, and inform you that you may leave at any time. This was meant to bolster my prestige, not yours!" Russav leant in closer and whispered. "There is a message in your room for you, Alec just told me, as he could not find you without attracting attention. He said to tell you it smelt of flowers and perfume."_

_Danric smiled as Russav looked at him, puzzled. Alec had carried out his orders well, the flowers and perfume meant it was a letter from Fly. Although here was Russav thinking some lady was sending him private messages. Some things, Danric told no one except Alec, who had to know._

"_I see, well, I do believe I shall leave -," Danric spied Tamara walking over to them "–After this dance." He held out his arm to Tamara, and before Russav could protest, he swept her onto the dance floor with a smile._

"_My dear Tamara, please excuse my rude conduct, but I feared that once Russav got you, I would never have an opportunity to dance with the most beautiful lady in the room."_

_Tamara smiled, and replied with an amused tone in her voice. "Of course, although I'm sure I would have consented to dance with you just once!"_

"_I would like to think that, but I know what it's like when Russav takes hold." Danric spoke teasingly._

"_You are implying that he has."_

"_Indeed I am, hasn't he?"_

_Tamara was saved from replying by the end of the dance, when Danric bowed politely to her, and left the room after thanking her for the wonderful time he had had._

"My lord?" Danric's reverie was broken by Alec's voice.

"I apologize Alec, I was lost in memory. What was it you wanted?"

"Will you be wanting something to eat my lord?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Alec, Just something light."

"Of course my lord."

Alec left the room, and Danric pulled out Fly's reports again, reading them once more. Reminded of the report he had received on the night of the ball, Danric pulled that out too. It had given him his first warning of the eminent battle.

_Master,_

_The rustics are preparing for war. Even while they await word from the country bumpkin, they know it is approaching. You must be wary. That has always been the eagle's fault, he never considers the seemingly harmless – as I'm sure you know – and these are out to get him, even if it means full-scale war. They seem to be having trouble paying the taxes, although somehow they all have enough to live. Someone is doing their finances well, although I have yet to find out who. It was good you put me onto these people, all is not as it seems._

_Fly._

?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?.

Danric had an appointment with Galdran. He had made it the day before, and while it was to ask permission to use the main ball room for a party, Danric meant to use it to put his second plan into motion.

As first blue sounded, Danric presented himself outside the throne room, and announced his purpose to the guards. They, in turn, talked to Galdran's steward, who stood just inside the door, who talked to Galdran, who finally allowed him to be admitted.

_Whew_, Danric thought, _I'd forgotten all the rigmarole you have to go through whenever someone wants to see you; when I'm king, that'll have to change!_ He entered the room slowly, the usual bored look on his face. Once he was close to the throne, Danric bowed deeply, petitioner to king.

"Your Royal Majesty, how are you today?"

Galdran grunted slightly.

"Majesty, might I beg a boon of you?"

Galdran grunted again.

"Majesty, would you allow me the use of the main ballroom for a party early next month? You would be the first to be invited of course!"

Galdran looked at his steward, who rushed to his side and whispered hurriedly in his ear.

"We might find that permissible, Shevreath, but only if we are allowed to review the guest list before invitations go out."

Danric bowed again. "Of course. May I enquire as to how your majesty's armies are faring in Tlanth?"

Galdran glared at Danric before replying. "No resolution has been made to the conflict yet."

"My my, your majesty, and to think, you were promised the rebels heads in two days, this really will not do!"

Galdran grunted an interested look in his eyes.

"Why your majesty, it seems even I, with my meager skills, would do better than the honored Baron Debegri." Danric hesitated, until he was sure Galdran had got his message, then he continued. "But majesty, you should not have let me keep you from your important business so long, and on such a trivial matter! I shall distract you no longer, except to proffer my most humble thanks."

Danric bowed deeply again, and backed out of the room gracefully. Once outside, and away from the guards, he smiled with satisfaction. He was sure he had heard Galdran yelling at someone as the doors closed behind him. It seemed the plan would work.

* * *

WHEW! My longest chapter yet!

Okay, you know how it works, press the little button, review, and you will receive the next chapter when enough of you do it…I've changed it back to anonymous reviewing, so you have no excuse!


	5. A change in the way things were

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

_Dedicated to Bookreader2007 and justcallmebubba, We always must encourage our new reviewers! Thanks guys!_

**Reviews – **

**Crystaltambaia – **Hmm, I've forgotten what the surprise for you was…but you'll be happy to know this is my longest chapter yet! And you can blame FelSong for this update, she kept on bugging me, and insisted that SHE should beta it instead of Shannon, 'cause she was online, and I'd get it up quicker. I don't have much resistance to her as you can see.

**Cathy – **I'll try to include some of the things you suggested later on, thanks for the pointers, and I can't believe that nobody has done this before, even though I've read all the fics here.

**FelSong – **No worries about the dedication, I think I replied most of your comments in an email when I got the review…but thanks for beta-ing this chap for me…and thanks for bugging me to get it finished!

**Abby – **Glad you like Danric/ Galdran conversations, there's another one in this, although it's not as long as the one last chap…

**BookReader2007 – **Great to see a new reviewer, here's your next chap, although I'm not sure when chapter 6 will arrive.

**Justcallmebubba – **Another new reviewer, YAY! I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit for the fluff; I'm still on the first book. However, our favorite red-head makes an appearance next chapter!

**Chapter 5 – A change in the way things were**

Danric entered Russav's rooms briskly, without bothering to knock, and almost backed out again as promptly. Tamara was kneeling on a cushion next to Russav, her hand on his leg. They were talking together in low voices, and smiling softly at each other. Danric leant against the door frame, slightly hidden by the tapestry.

A huge grin crossed his face as the two leant in for a passionate kiss. Deciding what to do, he stepped back and knocked loudly on the door frame. They jumped apart like a pair of startled rabbits and Danric poked his head inside the room. Years of using the court mask paid off as he drawled worriedly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Russav looked up, his face slightly flushed. "Of course not Danric, come in!"

Tamara stood, her face composed. "I must be going, good day to you both." She swept them a curtsey before fleeing out the room.

Danric turned to Russav with a grin, "I assume the relationship is going well Russav? From what I saw before I knocked, it is."

Russav looked at Danric, slightly embarrassed. "Just what did you see?"

"I don't know if I should tell you Russav, you haven't been doing anything…intimate have you?" Danric teased.

Russav glared up at Danric before grabbing him around the knees and tripping him up. "You, you…eavesdropper! I don't know why I'm even letting you in here."

"Why because I'm such a good friend to you, and I know too much." Danric laughed at the look on his face. "You know I wouldn't tell any of your dirty little secrets Russav!"

Russav growled and mumbled something derogatory.

"Aren't you even going to invite me to sit down now, my friend, after I came all this way to talk to you?"

"I'm surprised you're waiting for me to ask Danric, you don't normally." He sat up straighter and bowed from the waist. "My Lord Vidanric, will you honor me by taking a seat?"

Danric bowed back. "The honor is all mine, My Lord Russav." He sat quickly opposite to Russav.

Russav leaned back and spoke in a casual voice. "I hear you are to host a ball soon Danric. How did the meeting with the King go?"

"Very well indeed, he granted me the room for the night, and we discussed the battle in Tlanth. He seems a little worried at Debegri's lack of success."

"Does he really? Isn't that surprising, and him the best commander too."

Their conversation was interrupted by the tolling of the bell for first blue.

Danric looked up, surprised. "Is it really first blue already? I believe we have an engagement at a horse race with our honored friends, we must be going."

?>. ?.!","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?.

The two handsome men swaggered down to the stables, talking about inconsequential things. Upon arrival they ordered their horses saddled and trotted quickly over to the designated race track. There they were greeted by the Ladies Trishe, Renna and Tamara, and the Lords Geral and Derric.

"Where is the rest of our little group of associates?" Russav enquired. "Have we missed the start of the first race?"

For answer, Geral gestured down the track to where a dust cloud was approaching.

"It seems we have, Russav, that is disappointing, but at least we will see the end." Danric narrowed his eyes in an effort to make out a figure in the dust. "Who is that in the lead? Why I do believe it is Olervec. What a shame I missed the betting on the race!"

The horses thundered closer and closer, until finally they passed the group huddled at the end of the course and slowed. The huddled group separated and cantered over to the tired riders. Most of the crowd going to congratulate Lord Olervec on his decisive win.

"Good race Lord Olervec!" Danric spoke loudly, to be heard over the noise. "But I'm certain I and my grey can do better." He looked down at the heaving horse that Olervec was riding, "I would not dream of racing you now though, it would be too much for the horse, perhaps some other time?"

Russav looked up from where he was talking with one of the other racers. "Since Lord Olervec is unable to oblige, perhaps you would accept me as a substitute?"

"Of course Lord Russav, it would be a pleasure." Danric raised his voice to address the whole group. "Anyone else up for a race with me and Russav?"

He was answered with a few yes's so he turned to trot to the starting line. "Someone start us please!"

An obliging Lady trotted to just behind the starting line, and after everyone had proclaimed themselves ready she lifted her voice to let out a loud. "RACE"

The horses exploded from the line in a flurry of hooves, the riders bent low over their necks. In what seemed like seconds it was over, Danric coming in first, and Russav third.

Danric noted with amusement the amount of money changing hands and nudged Russav to point it out.

Many races later, the laughing group headed back to the stables. Somewhere along the line the conversation turned to the rebellion in Tlanth. Many of the nobles had a healthy hatred of Debegri, and therefore the comments were not of the nicest breed. Before long the talk turned to his incompetence in the field. Danric caught a joking comment from Renna.

"Even Vidanric would do better than Debegri, and at least he would look better."

Danric bowed in his saddle to her. "Why thank you Renna, I'm little deserving of that compliment!"

Russav grinned. "I bet you couldn't stop the rebels if you had your whole life Danric."

Danric pretended to look affronted. "I resent that! Why, I should have this petty revolt stopped in a month!"

"Would you really?" Russav inquired. "And what will you bet on that?"

Danric grinned. "My grey and my waterproof cloak. You?"

Russav grinned back. "I liked your idea of old fashioned clothing at a ball, that shall be my forfeit, but I get to pick which one!"

"Shake on it" Danric held out his hand, and Russav took it for a firm shake.

When all this had taken place, the group rode on in comparative silence, mulling over the events of the past time change. They finally reached the stables, and Danric and Russav dismounted quickly, handing over the reins to some of the grooms and walking off together to the library, well satisfied with their work.

?>. ?.!","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?.

Galdran listened to his spy report, a wicked smile on his lips. So Vidanric thought he was better than Debegri did he? He had even made a bet about it! Well, he would have a chance to try that bet. And Galdran would love watching him fail! The smile got wider and he abruptly dismissed the spy.

Once he had gone, Galdran threw his head back in a soft, menacing laugh. He would enjoy seeing the young popinjay squirm, crushed beneath the foot of an army of rustics. That would show his foolish parents for slighting him…oh yes that would show them.

"Perin! I need a pen, paper and ink, and my seal. Oh and arrange a meeting with that foppish Marquis would you?" He called out to his steward.

"Of course your majesty. I assume you mean the Marquis of Shevreath my King?"

"Who else, you idiot? Now, where are those things I asked for? Come on Perin, I don't have all day!"

"Here your majesty." The steward placed the things on Galdrans huge desk and bowed, backing away swiftly.

"Finally!" Galdran bent over the paper, writing swiftly, in a mean, harsh hand.

_**By order of his Majesty, King Galdran Merindar of Remalna.**_

_Baron Debegri's position as commander of our royal forces is hereby revoked, and instead bestowed on the Marquis Vidanric of Shevreath. The Baron is awarded the position of Second in Command, and shall follow all orders of the aforementioned Marquis._

_**Signed and Sealed by my hand, on my oath as King of Remalna.**_

_**King Galdran Merindar**_

Galdran pressed his seal to the document with malicious force and called out impatiently.

"Perin! Where are you?"

"Here, your majesty"

"Have this ready for my meeting with the Marquis Perin, Do not forget!"

"I shall not you majesty!"

"Good, now OUT!"

Perin bowed and scuttled away, the document held carefully before him.

?>. ?.!","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?. !","!. ?>. ?.

Danric played with the letter in his hands, a trifle uneasy. It was a summons to see the king, and he was worried what it could mean. He unfolded the battered piece of paper with a quick swish of his thumb, and read it again, to see if there could possibly be any hint as to what would happen, what had happened. The harsh black words stood out of the page at him, unchanged.

_The Marquis of Shevreath,_

_His royal majesty commands you meet with him at first white in his study. Do not be late._

_The Secretary of the Archives_

There were no clues to be taken from the terse words obviously penned by the secretary himself, at the orders of Galdran no doubt. Danric sighed, looking aimlessly out the window as he waited for first white to arrive.

Finally, the bell tolled at Danric rose gracefully from his seat at the window. Straightening his clothes as he walked, Danric strolled through the many corridors leading to the royal wing of the huge palace. Reaching a familiar door, he spoke quietly to the guards and went through the same rigmarole as a few days before as he was eventually handed into the king's study.

Bowing deeply he spoke softly. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe this honor?"

Galdran chuckled unpleasantly before speaking dryly. "An honor it is for you, I have something to give to you, I believe you will be glad of it in light of your bet yesterday?"

He nodded to Perin who walked forward, a piece of paper heavy with seals in his hand. Danric took the letter gingerly and turned it over, looking at Galdran questioningly; hoping none of the fear was showing on his face at the reference to his bet.

"Well, read it!" Galdran spoke abruptly and Danric hastily complied, his eyes widening as the meaning of the words in front of his eyes registered. He looked up in shock.

"Your majesty, is this a joke?" Danric kept his smooth façade while inside he was jumping up and down with joy. It had worked! He was commander; he would be able to do something about the insane king sitting before him.

"It is no joke, you leave tomorrow. Now go, I do not wish to see you anymore." Danric was dismissed with a wave of the kings' hand, and he bowed hurriedly before backing out of the room.

* * *

Now I'm sure you've all noticed the little button just screaming at you 'PRESS ME AND REVIEW' so what are you waiting for. Just press the little blue button and give into temptation. 


	6. Red Headed Spy

**Through his eyes** – a fan fiction by Sheyana

**Disclaimer – **Sherwood Smith owns everything in this, I'm just borrowing it for a (regrettably) short time.

A/N – Sheyana hangs head in shame…soooorrry! Oh yeah, this version has not been beta'd, I'm sending it to ShannonLynn at the same time as I upload it…so another version will be substituted soon, but I thought you should all get it now.

_Dedicated to rubic-cube, I've been meaning to give you one for a while and this seemed like a good spot! Especially since you've been looking forward to this one almost since I started!_

**Reviews – **

**Rubic-cube – **Here ya go, what you've been waiting for all along!

**FyAnnwn – **Cool name! Thanks for the compliment; I think you'll like this chapter!

**Crystaltambaia – **See, it is impossible to resist the temptation! Thanks for the crit, here's the chapter you've been anticipation for at least a month now!

**Felsong – **you didn't get on my back enough, so I'll blame you for the lateness! P

**Racetrack's Goil – **Another great name glad you like my charries, hope you keep liking them (Danric especially!)

**Justcallmebubba – **I actually rather like Tamara, she has so many dimensions, but I can see why you don't. Don't worry, she won't appear for another chapter at least.

**Kit – **Here's the next one – late though it may be!

**Abby – **Glad you like my Galdran, I was waiting for someone to comment! Hopefully I'll do a few more…but we'll have to wait and see – Galdran's sooo fun!

**Falling Envy** – Glad you like it, sorry this one's so late!

**Selenes Song – **Here's the update, sorry it took ages, glad you're liking it so far!

**Phaerie – **LOL! Here's your crack – take it, please!

**Mew Cupcake – **I update kinda sporadically, although I'm working on getting it more regular…and, well, when I said Mel turns up in Ch 7…I lied!

**Chapter 6 – Red-headed spy… **(UPDATED VERSION)

Vidanric strode through the gardens quickly, not bothering to maintain his usual mask. He did not even realize it had slipped as his hands played with the folded and sealed parchment in his hands. It contained his appointment as commander of Galdran's army and Danric was worried about what it could mean. It seemed his plan was going a little too well, and since receiving the orders a candle ago, Danric hadn't spoken to anyone, mulling over what could be going wrong.

As he brushed by some bushes to enter a little grotto, he was surprised by the sound of fast footsteps and a familiar voice calling his name. He swung around with a smile to greet Russav, he should have known the man would turn up soon; it wasn't often no one saw the famous Marquis of Shevreath for more than half a candle. The dark-haired man caught up with Danric, panting slightly.

"What's wrong Danric? I haven't seen you this preoccupied since we were twelve!"

Danric smiled slightly, saying, "I got my orders, Russav, and something has to be going wrong – this is all happening too easily!"

Russav laughed heartily. "You always were a doubter weren't you, can't you just accept that your plans are so well laid that everything is going well?"

"You know I always find it hard to believe things like that, and I probably always will."

Russav sighed. "Well, there is no point worrying. When do you leave?"

"Two days, far too soon if you ask me!"

"Why are you sitting around here then? C'mon man, you have to pack and work out what you are going to do with these Tlanthis, get going now!"

Finally, Danric laughed. "Right you are Russav, I'd better be going. Thanks for the help!"

He bowed to his friend before turning and striding quickly towards the palace, his orders still clutched tightly in his hands.

?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. ?

Danric nodded to the surrounding crowd before swinging himself easily up onto his grey. He bowed from his saddle with a flourish and nodded once more to Russav before calling out in a firm voice,

"RIDE!"

He dug his heels into the horse and they started off at a gallop, lancers following behind in their columns. Once they were out of the palace grounds, Danric held up his hand in the gesture to slow and brought his horse down to a walk. The fast pace was impractical to keep up for the long trip to Tlanth.

Motioning the wing commander forward, Danric enquired about stopping places for the journey ahead, nodded at the reply and dismissed the man with a careless wave of his hand. He sighed under his breath; it was going to be a lonely ride, as he would not be able to shed the foppish mask until he was alone with the few commanders he trusted. He settled back into the saddle, looking around him with an air of interest, he would have to find _something_ to amuse himself with apart from planning, without time to relax, he was in danger of revealing himself.

?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. ?

The cavalcade thundered into Debegri's camp and slowed, with Danric continuing until he pulled up in front of the command tent. Dismounting, he looked around critically. The camp was a mess, fires anywhere and a rushed look, like the camp had recently been set up. Strange, according to reports Debegri's forces had been here a fortnight at least.

Shrugging mentally, Danric swept into the command tent and handed the orders to Debegri without so much as a bow. The Baron flushed indignantly before noting the seal on the parchment and opening it hurriedly. His face darkened in anger as he read what it contained, before he grudgingly stood and pulled the white plumes from his helmet, handing them to Danric. Danric pulled off his own helmet, affixing the plumes to it with a flourish before bowing to Debegri and motioning with his arm to the tent flap. Debegri growled slightly before walking out the flap in front of Danric.

Once outside, Danric nodded to Nessaren, one of his commanders, who let out a piercing whistle which caught the attention on the whole camp. They looked towards the command tent and registered shock at the sight of Danric with the plumes in his helmet. After giving them a short time to adjust to the change, Danric spoke loudly.

"You can't really expect me to live in a place like this can you? I want all the tents moved into orderly lines, with the fires also moved to in front of this tent here, as well as the cook tents and in the main area. Move along, it is disgraceful how this looks!"

Again, shock registered before the soldiers finally responded to the command in his voice and set about carrying out his orders. Within candles, the place was looking much more respectable and Danric relaxed slightly with a sigh, completely ignoring the malice in Debegri's eyes.

He stretched out his legs underneath the desk in his tent before kneeling properly, and beginning to plan for the next day. He did not think for a minute that the Tlanthi's would hold off and let him settle in. Calling his commanders to the tent, they had a quick discussion about their orders for the next day before Danric dismissed them and fell onto his bed.

?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. !","!. ?>. ?

The next week was terrible, not because Danric was loosing, for he was not. It was terrible because they fought in the open each day and Danric hated to see the Tlanthi peoples retreat, battered after a day's fighting. It was not that he _wanted_ to harm them, but what choice did he have at this point?

He could not deny that the Tlanthi's fought back bravely. Over the short week nine of his people fell to the deadly traps placed by the rebels, while many others died in the fierce fighting, although not so many fell as on the Tlanthi side. At the end of the week, Danric tried to relax and console himself with the fact that it was unlikely the rebels had much left to strike him with. He was just dropping off to a much-needed sleep when he was woken by one of the men running into the room.

"We have one, caught in their own trap!"

Danric started up as he tried to decode the cryptic message. When he finally worked out what was being said he lurched to his feet and pulled in his clothing hurriedly. He ran out of the tent and was joined by Debegri, who looked ready for blood. They raced together after the soldier and arrived panting outside one of the healer's tents. Entering softly, Danric surveyed the captive critically. Attired in worn clothes, the captive was obviously female and her body was far too thin for his liking. It seemed the rebels hadn't been eating well. As his gaze traveled up to her face, Danric was struck by the vivid, leaf-covered hair. It was red; there was no other word for it.

He came out of his reverie in time to see a healer forcing a potion down the captive's throat. The captive choked slightly and her eyelids fluttered open. The healer nodded in satisfaction, turning to Danric and Debegri.

"**That's it," she said with satisfaction. "Here y'are, m'lord. She's awake."**

"**Bran?" the captive croaked softly**

"**What was that?" Danric murmured, moving to one side of the girl.**

"**Your trap," She said, her voice hardly strong enough to be called a whisper. She blinked, as if to focus her eyes before going on. "I knew…this would happen…to one of us."**

"**Fair enough," Danric drawled, slightly amused. "It's happened to nine of us."**

**Debegri laughed harshly, feeling the need to speak, the captive winced slightly. "Take this fool out and hang her," he grated. "And the trap with her. Let the slinking rebels find _that_."**

"**Softly Baron, softly" Danric spoke softly.**

As the girl slipped back out of consciousness, Danric stood and spoke harshly, "Now Baron, we need to get information out of her, hanging won't achieve anything." He left the tent, making sure Debegri was following, and strode back to the command tent.

Once there he swung around to face Debegri impatiently. "I must ask you to hold your tongue in the presence of the captive, we must not disturb her too much or she will tell us nothing at all. I do not like to resort to torture, it is so…messy!"

Debegri thought for what seemed like candles before finally bowing grudgingly and exiting the tent. Danric collapsed again with a sigh, trying to clear his mind and finally get some sleep.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but that was a good place to stop!

The stuff in bold is from the book, changed slightly to make it Danrics POV…

Now REVIEW, or no more Mel for you!


End file.
